<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond the Forest by Tinitinyturtle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377747">Beyond the Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinitinyturtle/pseuds/Tinitinyturtle'>Tinitinyturtle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Centaurs, Drabble Collection, F/M, Father Figure Hagrid, Growing Up, Harry isn't the Chosen One, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Creature's of the Forbidden Forest, Powerful Reader, Protective Severus Snape, Special Reader, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unicorns, future smut, lily and James live</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinitinyturtle/pseuds/Tinitinyturtle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved you before I even knew what love meant and I will love you even after my last breath.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beyond the Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome lovelies! Let me start off by saying that I adore Severus Snape and he needs some attention. This will be a collection of drabbles for everyone's enjoyment and if you have any comments or suggestions, just let me know! I love to hear what everyone thinks. This series will go through the reader's time growing up as well as her relationship with multiple characters. IT IS NOT IN ORDER! I also have a thing for really powerful and gifted characters and that is what I'm making you out to be, the reader! Please let me know if you see any mistakes as you go along so I can fix them. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The forest was still quiet as you walked alone. Your small feet made hardly any noise in the soft, wet grass. It felt nice under your bare feet, the way the soft blades of green would cradle your toes. The rain was just beginning to fall when you began your journey this morning. The sun was barely up, the sky a deep shade of purple and blue. It was your favorite time of day. Continuing on the familiar path, you started humming. The song from last night still echoed in your ears, the drums heavy beats still thundering in your chest. For as long as you could remember, which isn't very long since you were only five, you had called the centaur camp home. You were only a baby when they had found you in the Forbidden Forest, alone and crying. At first it was debated among the camp if you should be allowed to stay among the proud race, the centaurs not being fond of humans. But it was ultimately voted for you to stay. Many took it as a sign from the stars that you were meant to be there, to be raised by the herd. Until they saw it was time for you to be introduced to your own kind, you would stay in their care.</p><p>     Your humming stopped as you heard a snort and a grin spread across your face. Just ahead in a small clearing, a beautiful white unicorn was grazing. Her coat was stark white against the dark foliage of the forest, her hooves golden in the healthy grass. The spiral horn on her head matched her coat and the rainwater made it sparkle slightly. It almost looked as if she was glowing. Stepping closer, you clicked your tongue to get her attention. She raised her head to look at you, snorting softly.</p><p>"Hi Moona." Your voice was tender like a child, your chubby cheeks dimpling as you smiled. You knew her and she knew you, your bond inseparable. She walked closer to you and bowed her head so you could pet her. Your small hands stroked her nose, her warm breath tickling your face. Her fur was so soft and clean, you could pet her for hours. </p><p>"I brought you something." Reaching into the satchel you had over your shoulder, you pulled out a carrot. Moona quickly started eating it, your hand still stroking her nose.</p><p>     "That's all I have. I can bring some more next time though." Snorting, Moona nudged your head, making the hood of your leather coat sliding off. Your long braided hair spilled out since it was no longer confined and the rising sun made the beads woven into the braid shine. Moona nudged your head again, nuzzling you. You giggled and hugged her snout. You loved that your hair looked like Moona's. It was just as white and shiny, the ends of your strands reaching the back of your knees. You often had your hair up in a thick braid and decorated with feathers and beads. It was traditional with how the centaurs also did their hair and tails. Pulling away softly, you looked into your companion's eyes, your own silver irises gleaming back. She had an intelligent look to her eyes, like she knew everything there was to know about the world. Kissing her nose, you said goodbye to your friend and walked back into the dense brush.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>     You often thought of yourself as brave. More often than not, you wandered the Forbidden Forest on your own. You knew it up and down, front to back and had encountered more than your fair share of dangerous creatures. But none of it ever scared you, it was your home after all. Being away from it all though, that made you nervous. Currently you were being led to the edge of the forest, the foliage getting less dense as you walked. At least you weren't alone. Beside you was Amika, the centaur that had been your main caretaker. She was very pretty and much taller than you were. Her dark skin and amber eyes matched her chestnut coat. Her bow and quiver were on her back, along with the bag you were to take with you.</p><p>"...Do I have to go?" You spoke quietly. Amika looked down at you, nodding.</p><p>"The stars have shown us. It is time for you to start learning among your own kind." She had a rich voice, very melodic. It was especially pretty when she sang. Sighing, you looked ahead. Hagrid's hut had come into view and you could see smoke rising from the chimney. Smiling a bit, you straightened up and faster to keep up. You knew Hagird really well. There were plenty of times when you saw him in the forest with his crossbow and his dog, Fang. You hid when you first saw him, having never seen someone that was like you. But after Fang had sniffed you out, you quickly came to like the gentle giant. Speaking of Hagrid, you saw him standing just outside of the tree line. He was waiting for you, ready to escort to the castle. Amika stopped just shy where the trees ended and looked down to you.</p><p>"This is where we part." She took your bag off of her shoulder and placed it next to you. Gently, she picked you up in her strong arms. You hugged her and her hand came to rest on the back of your head. She chuckled softly when she heard you sniffle, pulling away to look at your face.</p><p>"Little star light. This will always be your home. You know that if your are ever afraid, the night sky will always guide you. Besides," She pointed to the distance, the large castle looming in the distance, "I am not far from you. The herd will always welcome you." You looked at her again, taking in her beautiful face. </p><p>"...okay." Letting you down gently, you picked up your hefty satchel and slung it over your shoulder. You walked forward to meet Hagrid, his smile greeting you as you exited the forest.</p><p>"There you are! Righ' on time!" Fang bounded over to you, licking at your face. You giggled and pet the large boarhound between his ears. </p><p>"Everyone is jus' waitin' teh meet you. They're excited tah see the little white 'aired tyke I've been talking abou'." Hagrid was grinning ear-to-ear. You smiled and looked back at the forest. Amika was already gone, her job done. Putting on a brave face, you patted Fang's head and took Hagrid's large hand.</p><p>"Let's go."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this is short but I wanted to see what the reaction was to my idea. I made this mainly just to get some ideas out that I've had for a while. Write a comment to let me know!</p><p> </p><p>Rest In Peace Alan Rickman. You are missed every day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>